The Guardian of the Past
by Kixstana Boxin
Summary: (A bit Alternate Universe) When they were young, Team Chaotix weren't exactly the best behaving kids, but they were loyal. So, when thier much loved 'Nanny' goes missing, and reapears suddenly, the got to figure out the How's and Why's!
1. Default Chapter

**Another one!? I know that's what you all are saying...I know, I have other stories that I need to get too, but it ain't my fault! Blame it on my brain, for it bombards me wif good ideas!!! O Anyway, this is focusing on my favorite Team, Chaotix! It also has my fair share of original characters, and even some belonging to my friend, Steel Cerberus. Luv ya girl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, however, I do own Kitai, and her family. Raimond is also mine, so rabid fangirls, back off!!! O**

**

* * *

**

**The Guardian of the Past**

_Prologue _

_**Location: Hidden City**_

**Time: Past**

A dark figure stood atop a hill, looking down at the children before him. They had no idea he was there, and that was the point. Even if it was his daughter's assignment to take care of the children, he didn't trust her accomplice.

A scowl marred his usual carefree face, and his arms were tightly crossed. Being a bit more muscular than a normal Echidna, he was a force to be reckoned with. His dark blue dreads fanned out as an intense wind set in. He almost fell forward, however, when a soft hand rested on his back. Looking behind him, he gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Blayne, are you spying on her again?" A small chameleon woman gave him a disapproving look.

He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close. Looking down at the group of adolescents, he smirked. "Sure am. Gotta problem with it Lya?"

Wrapping her own arms around his waist she sighed. If she said anything, he would find an even sneakier way to spy on their daughter. The Chameleon pushed back one of the many bang-like spines that came through her crest. Her white scales contrasted with her mate's dark blue fur. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed. Ah well, at least he wasn't hurting the poor boy that Kitai had a habit of hanging around. Lyanne knew that's what he was watching for.

"If she catches you, you're in big trouble. She's practically an adult!"

He growled at something, voice harsh, "Not yet she isn't. And he doesn't need to be that close!" suddenly dropping his mate, who had been limp against him, Blayne ran down the hill.

"Oh no! Why can't he trust her?" Lyanne covered her eyes with her dainty hands. This would not end well...

"Raimond! Stop it..." Kitai giggled towards the black echidna male. He had been trying to kiss her the whole time they had started babysitting. "What if my father were to find out?"

His deep chuckle mingled with hers, "And? Your 17 for Chaos' sake!" He grabbed her arm gently, and she smiled at him.

The 4 children before her stopped their game, cowering in fear. A small, purple chameleon boy ran up to Kitai, and began to tug on her dress, "Miss Kit! Miss Kit!" his warnings went unnoticed.

The male glared at the little kid, scooting him away before towering over the hybrid once more. Pushing back one of her braids, he leaned in for a kiss. He never even touched her lips before he was ripped away by a muscular hand.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. DOING!?" Blayne bellowed into the cowering face of Raimond. The younger male was so small compared to him; it only took her father one hand to hold him up by the scruff of the neck.

Kitai stomped her bare foot in anger. "DADDY! You put him down, now!" She crossed her arms and scowled much like he had before.

One of the children came up to her, tugging on her dress. She rolled her eyes, and bent down to see what the little crocodile wanted. He whispered, although a bit to loudly, "If he dies, I'll be yer boyfriend!" He gave her a snaggle-toothed smile.

Scowling, Blayne turned to his daughter, "I suggest you take Little-V on his offer. This guy won't last long..." He motioned to the frightened teenaged echidna.

"Please sir. I meant no disrespect!" Raimond chuckled dryly, scared out of his mind. It was true; the chief of their renegade tribe was the biggest male around. He could crush a windpipe with two fingers.

"C'mon daddy! Just because his family was bad doesn't mean Ray-Ray's the same!" Kitai pleaded. She remembered the day, when her suitor's father challenged her own fathers' leadership. It had not ended well.

"Ray-Ray? Okay, it's official. You're forbidden to see him!" The muscular echidna sneered at her nickname. "You! Come with me!" As if the boy had a choice! Being carried by the scruff of the neck wasn't exactly his choice of transportation.

"Oh yeah! Like an Echidna with a Chameleon was really smart!" she called out angrily, "I'd try to stay within my species, but there's no one like me!"

Her father stopped in mid step, his body rigid. His head turned so he could glare at her from the corner of his eye. "That wasn't necessary, daughter." And he stomped away, Raimond in tow.

When they were out of earshot, Kitai collapsed to her knees. She stared at her folded hands, biting her lip. She knew her mother and father couldn't help how she had turned out; although she thought Raimond was her only hope. None of the other males paid her any attention. Why should they? She was nothing but a hybrid.

Nearby, the 4 toddlers had waddled into a circle, watching their daily babysitter sadly. The oldest, known as Little-V, punched his other hand with his fist. "We gotta do something for her!" his voice was limited by the large tooth hanging out of his jaws.

The second oldest blinked, "Like wha?" He toppled over from the weight of his tail, trying to keep the yellow appendage still. In doing so, he knocked over the purple chameleon.

"Watch it!" Little-E, the crocodile's best friend, shouted at the flying squirrel angrily. His shouts woke up an armadillo toddler, who had been napping. Surprised by all the yelling, he began to cry.

"Now look wha you did! Stupid!" Little-V promptly smacked Ray across the back of the head, causing him to cry.

Little-E shrugged, and then began to wail himself. The large toddler looked at the rest of them blankly, before slapping his forehead.

The crying died down, however, as soon as Kitai arrived. Picking all three up, she rocked them until they stared at her silently. Before she could even ask who had caused the trouble, they all pointed at the culprit.

"Vector T. Crocodile! You know better than to hit people!" Her voice was stern, yet she fought against the urge to laugh at the face he made.

He began to jump up and down, "Arg! Don' call me that!" that said, he crossed his arms and pouted while turning around.

Giggling, she rested on her knees, and set the others down. Tapping the crocodile's shoulder, she made a puppy face as he turned around "Forgive me?" she held out her arms.

"No."

Little-E's eyes widened, and he turned to the other two. They simultaneously turned their heads away, letting out a shamed 'Oooooooh!'

Kitai smirked, and then grabbed Vector from behind, pulling him to her body. Flipping the small, yet strong child over, she promptly gave him plenty of raspberries on his stomach.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive ya!" he flailed, and then jumped out of her arms, still laughing.

"Good. Now how about a group hug?" She held her arms out to all of them. They ran into her arms, and she hugged them all tightly. Even if the hybrid didn't like children that much, she would do anything for these guys. They were practically family, she had attended every birth, even changed their diapers.

"Uh, Miss Kit...I can't breathe!" Little-E was squished into her breasts.

Smiling sheepishly, she let go, "Sorry Espio." Then winced at her mistake.

"Little-E!!! That's my name! The other one is so stupid!" He stuck out his tongue. They were pretty intelligent 2 year olds...Except Vector. He was 5, going on 6. All of them were prodigies of their families. Too bad they didn't know it.

A few raspberries changed the little chameleons tone, and soon they all were laughing. Kitai grinned cheekily at her ability to make them happy. A tingling sensation started on her leg, and she stood, thinking it had falling asleep. Her hunch had been proven wrong, as the children gasped.

Ray was the first one to speak, "Miss Kittya!" (They never could get her name right) "You're disappearing!" He pointed at her leg, horrified.

The armadillo tried to grab her leg, but his hand disappeared at he did so. Pulling it back, Mighty began to cry at her dilemma. Vector ran around her, trying to stop the process. Espio, joined him, only running extremely fast causing a dust devil in his worry.

"What the hell?" She usually refrained from cussing in front of them, but now was not a time to be a good role model. Kitai tried to move her legs, but she couldn't. They weren't even there anymore! Looking around frantically, she saw her mother and father rushing towards her.

She was now just a floating head, a glowing black light surrounding where the rest of her should have been. Her father's deep voice reached her ears, but was cut off as she fully disappeared. Her mothers crying followed her into the darkness, however. The last thing she could remember was the sobbing voice over and over.

"My baby! Not my baby girl..."

* * *

_****_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Time: Present day**_

Placing a hand against the large glowing container, a robed form turned to another in a dark room. The only light was that of the giant tube the girl was in. As the second figure moved, light danced across his metal surface. He walked over to the consol, his trench coat dragging behind him.

"She is ready." Mecha Sonic's robotic voice echoed throughout the room, causing the robed one to wince.

His masculine tone contrasted with the robots, "Excellent. With her gone, the past will go exactly as it should."

A soft groan interrupted the machine from answering, and both cold gazes fell on the subject. Kitai opened her own, and then closed them when liquid stung her eyes. Surprisingly, she had no burning sensation in her lungs, and felt an oxygen mask on her mouth. It soon became unnecessary, as the tank began to drain. Her legs were shaky, and she collapsed into a heap on the bottom of the tank. She heard the door open, and was soon enclosed into a warm hug.

"Kitai..."

Opening her eyes, all she saw was a red glowing pupil. A large hood hid the rest of the face. Reaching up weakly, she tried to remove it, the voice faintly familiar. Where was she? Who was this person? Maybe they could tell her?

The person caught her arm, gently placing it back on her stomach. Her dress was sopping wet, and most of the moisture was sinking into the robe. The figure turned his hidden face away. His voice rumbled again, and she felt oddly comforted.

"No. I'm not the person you remember...I-I've changed."

Her throat was dry and it hurt to talk, but she let out a raspy answer, "Let me see your face. Whoever you are." Kitai reached up and tugged on the hood. The person didn't resist, facing her so she could see the whole face.

Letting out a startled gasp, the hybrid touched his cheek, "Raimond?"

He had changed, very much so. The strange thing was that he didn't look a day over 20, even if the last time she saw him, he had been 17. His cool blue eye was darker somehow, an affect of what he had gone through. What startled her the most, where his left eye should have been, there was a cybernetic replacement. Its red pupil stared emotionless at her, and she looked away. She shuddered from its cold gaze.

Sensing her revulsion, he turned his head once more, trying to hide his hurt expression. She felt herself being lifted, and blinked at his muscles. He had become as muscular her father, and she wanted to know how. More so, she wanted to know where she was! When she caught sight of the room's other occupant, she hid her face.

"What is that...thing?" her voice was muffled by his robes.

Mecha Sonic clenched his fist, ready to make her pay for her words, but stopped at the look Raimond gave him. Even if he was stronger, his engines did need to be repaired from his fight with the Heroes. The only other existing 55 PS that traveled at 6800 RPM belonged to the Echidna male. If he knew where it was, Mecha would just take it and destroy the base. Unfortunately, he had no knowledge of its whereabouts, so he was stuck with the organism.

"I am Mecha Sonic. You would be wise to treat me with respect, Organic Female." He narrowed his glowing eyes at her.

"Eep! It talked!" Kitai struggled in her captor's arms, and he set her down gently.

"Of coarse. You are not used to such technology..." Raimond's roaring laughter scared her so bad, she ran strait towards the robot in her fear. By pure reflex, he caught her as she stumbled, and held her at arms length. Mecha let go; slightly disgusted at the fact that he had touched her.

Landing on the floor, she crumpled into a heap. Kitai was in a strange place, with a 'creature', a person she thought she knew, and she couldn't remember anything! This was just too much for her to handle. What of her family? The last thing she had said to her father was so mean, she wished those words had never passed her lips. Her body racked with sobs, and she felt a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Kitai. You're still naive to the world that I live in; this is all so new for you. Let me guide you..." He smiled kindly at her, and she couldn't help but trust him. How foolish of her, for behind his kindness, there were dark intentions.

How could she have know that over the years, he had grown to be one of the most diabolical figures know to this world? That after her 'disappearance' her father had become callous, her mother disheartened so that she met an early death? That the children she had come to love had searched for her throughout their lives? The fact that they had given up?

Oblivious to the truth, she let the large male escort her to a velvet curtain. Kitai wiped her eyes as he pulled them back, exposing her to the reality that was this world. Her legs failed to hold her weight, and Raimond had to support her. Not that he minded. Her head pressed against his chest, she listened to his blackened-heart beat. Shivers ran down her spine, as did the vibrations from his baritone.

"Welcome my dear. Welcome to the Future..."

To be continued... 


	2. Revelations

Whee! 2nd Chapter that I've been to lazy to post..I'm pissy and depressed, so nyah about a cheery lil' Author's note. This chappie will explain the plot better...mwaha? 

* * *

The Guardian of the Past: Kitai's Story  
Chapter 1: Rescues, and Revelations

_**Location: The home of Team Chaotix**_

**_Time: Present_ **

"Get back here, ya freaky little bug!" A yellow blur flew through the air, bumping into the walls every now and then because of the lack of light. A giant green form lumbered after it, skillfully dodging the obstacles. Be it a chair, wall, or pile of papers. Finally, Vector caught up with the culprit, yanking his headphones out of the little bee's hands.

"That's what you get for waking my up so early! The mourning cartoons aren't even on yet!" Charmy pouted and slowly descended.

Rolling his eyes, Espio finished adding tape onto his ankle brace. His teammates may think it strange, but in truth it gave his legs extra support. Chaos' only knew how much every advantage would be helpful for today. Standing up strait, he adjusted the thinner bandages around his wrist, giving the other two a sidelong look. Staying quiet, he decided not to comment.

"I told ya! We gotta get to the fortress early! That way, it's not night, and not day." The well-built crocodile looked smug.

"What's the difference?"

Espio rolled his eyes at the idiotic question. Well, it seemed stupid to him, at least. Walking over to join his teammates, he crossed his arms. "So his alarms aren't on extra security for nightfall. Also, he can not see us as well in the absence of light."

Charmy blinked idiotically, then pretending to understand, nodded his head. "Oh..."

Cracking his knuckles, Vector donned his trademark headphones proudly. He towered over the others, and pushed the childish bee next to the chameleon. Acting like a general, he punched his fist a variety of times, emphasizing his words.

"Now listen 'ere men! We've received word from a reliable source, that Mecha Sonic and Riamon-dork have a hostage. This guy paid big bucks to save this chick, so we gotta do it. Besides, anyone who gives us a chance to annoy that traitor is good enough for me." He stopped in front of them, "Any questions?"

Nodding his head, the purple lizard rubbed the edge of his horn in thought, "Where are we supposed to drop her off. After we save her that is?"

Vector opened his jaws to answer, and then lowered his pointed finger. Scratching his head, he shrugged, "I dunno. He just said to make sure she was safe."

Giving his larger friend a side long glace, Espio frowned, "Sounds suspicious."

"You say that about everything..." Charmy flew around his head in a teasing manner.

"Shut up! I may be right!"

Snapping his jaws, a loud _crack _stopped the fighting and his friends stared at Vector wide eyed. "That's better. Now lets get goin'!" he headed towards the door, quite annoyed with his associates childish actions.

"Affirmative!" let out an already speeding Espio.

The bee followed close behind, giving the crocodile a smack on the head as he passed.

"Get back here ya gnat!!!"

**L_ocation: Unknown_**

Time: Present 

A mysterious shadow traveled over the snoring form of Kitai. It stopped short, hesitant to wake her from her sound slumber. Metallic claws wrapped around her shoulder, and shook it as gently as the destructive handle could.

"Let me sleep...please? "Her eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Raimond. She sat up in her bed with a start. Eyes wide, she scooted backwards so fast; she fell off the other side of the bed.

"Idiotic Female..." Mecha rolled his red eyes in annoyance. It had been over a week, and the hybrid still hadn't gotten used to him. It seemed that her time (16 years ago), her village had banished technology. 'Primitive organisms...' he tapped his foot, the clangs echoing off the large room's walls.

Her head popped up from the other side, and she used her sheets to cover up her nightgown, "Well...? Get out so I can get dressed!" Even if he was a machine, he was still male. For all she knew, they reproduced the same way. Unfamiliar to the ways of machines, she just didn't want to take that chance.

Mecha stared at her for a few minutes, before slowly turning to leave. He didn't see what the problem was. She just had to were so complicated at times.

As soon as the robot left, Kitai ran towards the huge walk in closet. Yawning, she selected a t-shirt and jeans. Having embraced the change in wardrobe, she was grateful for pants. Back at her home, she grumbled about how dresses limited the fighting ability. As soon as she was through, the hybrid raked a hand through her bangs, and ran out the large French-style doors.

Ever since she had gotten over the shock of being sent to the future, Raimond had been spoiling her rotten. Giving her the best rooms, any clothes she wanted and she could roam the large mansion. How he had obtained such riches were beyond her, but Kitai just shrugged it off as another mystery.

She still didn't know exactly _why_ she was here, but knew her child hood friend would explain it to her when he felt ready. Though, she had a good idea with what had happened to the village. Even if Raimond left details on who or why someone would attack her old home, she trusted him fully.

Truth be told; she hadn't been informed in much of anything. He either left them hazy, or didn't finish the explanation.

All that was far from her mind, as her stomach rumbled with the promise of food. One thing Kitai did know for sure was the Raimond was a wonderful cook. It struck her strange that he had an enormous mansion, yet no servants. The only ones living there were he, Herself, and Mecha Sonic. He gave her the creeps.

As she entered the dining room, she sniffed the air, expecting a wonderful aroma. But she couldn't smell anything, and that struck her as strange. Her body shivered, not from cold, but from the tension that seemed to choke her. Scanning the area, she realized that the sun hadn't even come up yet! It was only just rising against the mountains that surrounded them.

So that's why she had to be woken up...the wafting breakfast smell usually roused her out of bed. Kitai could make out a muscular shape staring out the great window that surveyed the front of the mansion. Walking over to it, she looked up at the scowling face of Raimond.

"What's going on...?" She gently placed a hand onto his arm, not even bothering to look down at the courtyard.

His head jerked up, and he tore his eyes from the three figures in the courtyard. Capturing her into a hug, his voice held mild surprise. "Kitai? What are you doing here? Awake..." Over her shoulder, he shot a glare at the robot in the corner.

Mecha Sonic gave him an icy stare, fully aware that Raimond had wanted to keep their 'visitors' secret from the hybrid. Too bad the machine didn't fallow orders...he gave them.

Pulling back from his embrace, she finally looked down at the view, where many statues posed in the rising light. Blinking, she could have sworn she saw three figures hiding behind a particularly large statue of Riamond. She cocked her head to the side, scowling slightly. "What was that?"

He raised a robed arm in front of her face, and slowly guided away from the window. Looking under the arm, however, she realized the figures were gone. Kitai rubbed her eye, concluding that it was too early, and she was seeing things.

"Come my dear, lets get you some breakfast, yes?" He coaxed her into the kitchen. She nodded happily, and grinned at the table, which had a pile of pancakes. The hybrid clapped her hands, and rushed over to the plate.

Raimond smirked, then turned on his heal to go have a little chat with his 'accomplice'. When he reached the main room, he saw that Mecha Sonic had pulled the secret lever, and security screens had appeared. None of them showed those annoying little brats that the male echidna loathed.

"They have not been detected..." the robotic voice rang out.

Growling, he grabbed Mecha Sonic's shoulder, and spun him around. He stuck a finger under the machine's nose, and practically roared, "She is not to know anything! Do. You. Understand!? You did not need to wake her up; she could have slept through the whole thing! Do you know how difficult you've made things!?"

The robot would have answered with a sneer, but a high-pitched scream interrupted. Soon, Mecha found himself sprawled onto the floor, the echidna rushing towards the kitchen.

When he reached it, he saw a large, green crocodile trying to coax Kitai away. This sent Raimond into a frenzy, and he charged. He fell back, however, by an invisible force charging his stomach. His head ached, and he realized a large bee was pummeling it with its fists.

"Take this you bad guy!"

Grabbing Charmy, he tossed the bee through the air, into the wall. He bounced off, and landed on the floor, unharmed. Kitai gave a shrill cry as Vector gave up trying to be nice, and tossed her into a sack. The invisible force, which was none other than Espio, leapt from behind him and placed two fingers on his neck.

The chameleon smirked, "Nighty night." And pressed the two fingers, causing Raimond to pass out there in the kitchen.

"Team Chaotix? Move out!" The crocodile's voice rang from the kitchen, all the way to the main room where Mecha Sonic sat.

Smirking coldly, he towered his fingers, and watched the three escape on the screen. His voice was still as evil as it ever was, "Finally, those fools do something worth all of that money I paid them." He cackled triumphantly.

Location: The home of Team Chaotix 

_**Time: Present**_

"Let me go, let me go!!!" The bag that Vector carried bounced and wriggled as he set it down.

Charmy blew a raspberry as he came in, "The missions are getting to easy! ...CARTOONS!!!" he flew directly at the T.V, just in time for his shows.

The crocodile rubbed his back, bending backwards to crack it, "This broad sure can kick! My backs gonna be so messed up!"

"Perhaps we should let the lady out? No good suffocating her, after all we went through to get her." Espio, the voice of reason, moved to untie the bag. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, her voice sounded familiar.

As the bag opened, Kitai's head popped out, her braids flipped over her crest. Pushing them back, she stared fearfully at the face of Vector.

"Ah! Who are you!" she fell back, and rolled out of the sack.

"Miss Kitai?"

She scowled at the chameleon, and stood. Now she was becoming angry, her fear forgotten at the moment, "How do you know my name!?"

Vector's eyes widened, and he gave a giant smile, stepping closer to the angry hybrid. He finally realized where his partner was getting at, "It's us!"

Squinting, at them, her eyes opened slightly, and she gave an unbelieving gasp, "Litte-E? Little-V!"

Tackling her in a giant hug, Vector grinned and motioned to Espio and himself, "Yeah! Er, only...we ain't so little anymore..."

The purple lizard was stunned. After all this time, searching for their friend, they found her? She didn't look any older, in fact, she was younger than he! Walking over to her, he touched her arm and cocked his head to the side.

"Miss Kitai? Is that really you..?"

She launched herself at him, hugging him fiercely as an answer. Tears were streaming down her face, and she stepped backwards to look at his bewildered face. "Look at how much you've grown!" Kitai looked back at Vector, "Both of you! So strong!" She straitened Espio's posture, in a mother like fashion, "You both grew up handsomely!"

"You haven't changed a bit!" The crocodile laughed loudly, rousing Charmy from the living room.

"What's that?" He pointed lazily at the former babysitter.

That earned him a smack to the back of the head, and he glowered at Vector.

"Show some respect you little brat! This is Kitai! She used to watch us when we were little..." he introduced them.

The bee flew around her curiously, "Then why isn't she oooold? Like you?" he got another smack for that.

"Oh! Is that ever a story! Just get the other two, Mighty and Ray, and I'll tell it!" Kitai smiled happily, Raimond forgotten in her excitement.

Espio's smirk dropped, and he scowled, "Erm, Miss Kitai...we aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Yeah! Those two ain't nuthin' but trouble!" Vector seconded.

The hybrid looked utterly confused, and slumped in a nearby chair, "I-I don't understand...You guys were inseparable as kids!"

"That's the thing, Miss Kitai..."

"Just Kitai, Vector..."

"Right. Kitai, they live on Angel Island, and we aren't exactly friends anymore." The green lizard handed her a glass of water.

"But, why?"

Espio, who was staring out the window angrily, suddenly turned around. A larger scowl had planted itself on his face, and he clenched his fist at the thought of his former friends.

"They gave up on you."

* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
